Transformations
by Lyridium
Summary: Sarah Williams has gone under many transformations from a spoiled child, the winner of the Labyrinth, a conscientious woman, an authoress to a lecturer. She has finally found her place in the world, is that about to change?


Transformations

_By Lyridium_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or the characters within it.**

**Fic: Sarah/Jareth (OCness should be expected from time to time though hopefully it's not too much.)**

**Summary: Sarah Williams has gone under many transformations from a spoiled child, the winner of the Labyrinth, a conscientious woman, an authoress to a lecturer. She has finally found her place in the world, is that about to change?**

Prologue

Falling, a sensation many feel throughout their lives more often than not it is felt between the stages of adolescence and maturity. Though, in this case it was a feeling that was all too familiar.

Darkness and a kind of silence surrounded her. She couldn't see but had the sensation of falling only to realise that it was not that she had fallen rather she had jumped. Looking around she was able to see some movement in the darkness. Knowing that she was headed for ground when everything stilled, her descent slowed, until she landed gently upon a hard surface.

Light footfall could be heard in the distance, only to grow closer and closer to the young women. Then silence followed by a puff of air on her ear and a firm grip on her shoulder. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, she bolted up off her bed with those ever haunting words still lingering from the scream, "_You have no power over me!_"

Sitting at her vanity Sarah's dark long tresses, tangled and wavy, her green hazel eyes so sharp and unforgiving even when clouded with the remainder of sleep. Shaking her head as if to rid her mind of her thoughts she shouted at herself, "GET A GRIP!"

It had been near ten years since she had dreamt anything like that, since she was seventeen to be precise. For that reason alone she knew it was not a nightmare yet it had been so unlike anything before. The clock in her study chimed six o'clock, the noise still lingered in the quiet of the morning; effectively stopping her mind from wondering to thoughts she would rather leave buried.

Sarah rose from her vanity with the grace of a dancer and began her morning routine. After being published her works of different mythologies from Celtic, Norse and Greek to her most recent sell outs on Faeries & Faerie Realms, she had been asked to guest lecture for a Culture and Myths Class. She had been lecturing on and off now for the last three years and it was coming up for the end of the semester, finally she would be able to get away and do some field research for her next book. But there was still four weeks to get through before she was free.

It was easy to get distracted in her work; her students were just that, students. Many of them were interested in the subject matter and then their were those who were just taking the class for extra credit.

A woman barged into her office with a dazzling smile on her face, "Sarah, you've got to leave your office once in a while!" Hollered a woman with a thick Irish accent.

"What are you taking about, Gráinne! Of course I leave the office, I got lost in a book." She replied sheepishly.

"You're always lost in a book. Do you have any classes left?" Gráinne inquired.

"No thankfully, I don't think I could take another class today. It seems that everyone has decided to read my recent books and spent most of the time asking questions about them instead of the lecture." She laughed to herself, "just got a little research that I need to do then I'll be done, you?" Sarah's voice was pleasant but hurried.

Gráinne smiled at Sarah, "No just some filing, then I'm off. Fancy joining me for tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me, I haven't been out in ages." Responded happily.

"I know!" was all that met her as Gráinne headed out of the room.

Grace O'Malley, Gráinne to most people, her red hair and green eyes always made her seem a walking cliché. Not like that detracted from her beauty with any young man falling for her charms. Her figure was slight but well toned and the forest green of her tank top seemed to enhance her pale skin. Her spirit was fiery and her soul determined with a personality to match it. To Sarah she was the embodiment of a Celtic Warrior.

Sarah was glad to have met the woman, their love of myths brought them together and without Gráinne's help Sarah didn't think she would know as much about Celtic Culture. Since their initial meeting they had developed a solid friendship, and one of the only ones Sarah had.

* * *

Sarah had enjoyed her evening which didn't surprise her; Gráinne knew the quaint, quiet places that Sarah was sure only came into existence when they were out together. The 'Fairy Garden' the most recent place that they had ear marked for future visits. The atmosphere, the food and the drink were exceptional, though what struck Sarah the most were the painted reliefs throughout the building, fantastical scenes, depicting all manner of creatures.

They had instantly fallen for the place, however with it being a "School night" the evening had to be cut short and now she found herself back home getting her things ready for the next day before heading to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Labyrinth fic. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
